Monstercat 026 - Resistance
Monstercat 026 - Resistance is a compilation album by the electronic music record label Monstercat. The album was released on March 21, 2016, exactly one week after the pre-order was announced. The album features 30 original songs and two album mixes. Tracklist Trivia * A record number of songs from this compilation album are featured on long plays and extended plays. A total of 13 songs from the album are also featured on EPs and LPs. * This compilation features a record amount of vocalists - fifteen, to be exact. * There are 6 artists (San Holo, Haywyre, Tut Tut Child, Karma Fields, WRLD, and Puppet) with more than one song in this album. EPs, LPs and Artists Extended Plays *Enough Is Enough and Vagabond are featured on Puppet's Soft Spoken EP. *Fopspeen (Bound 2 U) is featured on Hush's Vonk EP. *Drowning and Awake appear on WRLD's Awake EP. *New Sky and They Just Haven't Seen It are featured on San Holo's New Sky EP. Long Plays *Do You Don't You and I Am You appear on Haywyre's Two Fold Pt.2. *Fell Down and Queen of Your Heart are featured on Tut Tut Child's Come To The End; Then Stop. *Greatness and Edge of the World are featured on Karma Fields' New Age Dark Age. Featured Artists Returning Artists * Draper | Last release - 023 * Eminence | Last release - 023 * Grabbitz | Last release - 025 * Haywyre | Last release - 025 * Hellberg | Last release - 022 * Karma Fields | Last release - 025 * Noisestorm | Last release - 024 * Pegboard Nerds | Last release - 025 Era * Puppet | Last release - 025 * PYLOT | Last release - 024 * Rezonate | Last release - 022 * San Holo | Last release - 022 * Slippy | Last release - 024 * Snavs | Last release - 025 * Stonebank | Last release - 025 * Summer Was Fun | Last release - 024 * Trivecta | Last release - 023 * Tut Tut Child | Last release - 025 * Tristam | Last release - 025 * WRLD | Last release - 025 Debut Artists * Conro * Cormak * Hush * Loosid * Melano * Supermans Feinde Returning Vocalists * Colordrive | Last appearance - 023 * Richard Caddock | Last appearance - 025 * Holly Drummond | Last appearance - 022 * Miyoki | Last appearance - 017 * Laura Brehm | Last appearance - 024 * Q'AILA | Last appearance - 025 * Augustus Ghost | Last appearance - 012 Debut Vocalists * Aaron Richards * Talib Kweli * The Nicholas * Sebastian Lind * Raycee Jones * All About She * JHYVE * Ehiorobo Collaborations * There were a total of three collaborations on this compilation album. Multiple Singles * Haywyre (2) * Karma Fields (2) * San Holo (2) * WRLD (2) * Puppet (2) * Tut Tut Child (2 Category:Compilations Category:Albums